Blessing or a Curse
by Mystery Missy
Summary: Nathan was only sixteen when he found he was intersex. Waking up in a puddle of blood is scary enough, but finding you have working female parts along with infertile male parts is terrifying. Even more scary, is going through life trying to find the right people who won't judge him for something he had no say over. But he has people to help him along the way.
1. The Discovery

**(So I don't really know a whole lot on intersex, just what is on the internet and accounts from actual intersex people. With Nate, he's a near half and half but the female reproductive organs are a bit more dominant by like 10%. That being said, I think that would elicit his body to menstruate, but I'm not totally sure. Hell, I just had this idea and was like "yeah, Imma write it" which is how most of the things I write tend to go. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Nathan had been experiencing stomach pains all night long, and they had become increasingly worse when he woke up the next morning. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Shifting in his cot, he felt something wet between his legs. What was odd was that he didn't recall having any sort of wet dream, but maybe he just forgot about it. Flicking on the old lamb beside him, he was startled when he saw red. Tossing his thin covers aside, Nathan panicked at the sight of a bloody puddle the size of a baseball.

"Sully." He called. He didn't know what to do. The blood was coming from him, no doubt, and between his legs as well. Was he sick? Injured?

"Sully!" Nathan called out, louder this time. He could hear the bathroom door of their tiny hotel room open up and saw Sully shuffle out.

"You alright kid?" Sully first noticed the panic on Nate's face, then he took notice of the blood.

"Whoa Nate, what happened?" Sully's voice was hushed, trying to calm the scared teen.

"I-I don't know I just woke up in pain and there was blood. Am I going to be okay?"

"Of course, we should just clean you up and then get you to a doctor. Does that sound okay?" Nathan nodded, clutching his stomach in fear and in pain. This made Sully a bit more worried.

"Hey, how bad does it hurt. Scale of one to ten and be honest about it." Nate thought for a moment, wincing.

"Definitely a seven. Everything hurts, my back, my stomach." Sully felt for the kid. He was tough as they come, so if this was a seven for him, it must be bad. Telling him to lay down for a bit, Sully got some clean clothing and a hand towel to help soak any blood up.

"Okay, you clean up, keep the towel to soak up any more blood and change into some clean clothes. I'll call a doctor." Nodding, Nathan walked to the shower, closing the door behind him. He could hear Sully speaking on the phone. Stripping down, he tossed the bloodied clothing onto the floor and hopped into the shower, turning on the hot water to help soothe his back. Grabbing a bar of soap, he began washing away the blood, trying to figure out where he was bleeding. He was out of luck though, because nothing felt different down there. At least, that he knew of. Despite being a smart kid, his knowledge on anatomy wasn't the best. In the orphanage, they didn't really teach you about your body, and being on the road with Sam, he didn't really learn more than what a penis and vagina was. He didn't know what was wrong down there, that there was something different about him. How could he when no one cared to teach him proper sexual education. Clean enough now, he dried off and put on some new clothes, placing the small towel in his boxers to keep from bleeding everywhere. Walking out, he was greeted by Sully who gave him a cup of water and some ibuprofen.

"The doc will be here in ten minutes, until then why don't you just rest." Nodding, Nathan took the pills with his water and walked over to his bed which had been cleaned up. Room service must have dropped by. Nathan lay down on the bed, hugging a pillow to his stomach. The ibuprofen was beginning to kick in, but not soon enough. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the doctor. Sully opened the door to a middle aged woman, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun.

"Hello, I am Dr. Beauxregard."

"Victor Sullivan." They shook hands, the doctor entering the hotel room. Placing her medical bag on the small tabel, she took notice of Nathan.

"Ah, you must be Nate. Is the pain still at a seven?" She asked in a sweet tone. Normally Nate would have being talked to in such a way, but right now he found it comforting.

"No, it's gone down to almost a five."

"Well that's good. When did the pain start?"

"Um, late yesterday. It lasted pretty much all night." She nodded, standing up to begin her check up. Sully stood out of the way, but never left Nathan.

"Would you mind sitting up for me, please?" Nodding, Nathan set the pillow aside and sat up, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the bed. She checked his temperature, blood pressure, the usual in a check up.

"Everything seems normal. Now, I want you to lay on you back for me. Take off your pants and boxers please."

Nathan looked to Sully for comfort.

"It's okay kid. Do as the doctor says." Nathan sighed, taking his clothing off, save for his shirt. He still held the towel there as he lay on his back, closing his eyes.

"Good, now I'm going to remove the towel to inspect the bleeding." Nodding his head, Nathan bit his lip as she removed the towel from between his legs. Eyes still closed, he felt her gently spread his legs further apart, placing his feet on the edge of the bed. He heard the snap of rubber gloves and couldn't hold back the gasp when he felt her hands touch him.

"Interesting… Nathan, were you aware you're intersex?"

"Inter-what?"

"Hmm, I'll take that as a no then. Intersex is a condition in which a person is born with reproductive organs that don't classify as male or female. Cases of intersex tend to vary with some having more male dominant reproductive organs or more dominant female. Other cases have equal parts. In your case, you seem to be nearly equal but lack visible testicals."

This was terrifying to Nathan, who was never even properly taught, but he knew you could only have one set, so how come he had both? Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling.

"So that means… what?"

"Well," she said as she examined him. "If you feel here, this is part of your female reproductive organ. The penis and labia are more separated here, and underneath the penis is a small clitoris. I would have to run some tests to see if you are fertile for either or neither organ." Nathan began to drown her out now as she spoke with Sully. What was he? A woman or a man? He thought he was a man, I mean he called himself he! Oh God, what would Sam think! His brother was out working on a job, he didn't know!

Dr. Beauxregard took her samples and told them that the results would come in tomorrow. She stayed to help teach Nathan more about sexual education since he was so lacking, and told him everything he would need to know for menstruation. Ha, menstruation. He was menstruating, having a period, bleeding from a vagina he wasn't supposed to have! Leaving him some tampons and a few pads, she advised Sully that he talk to Nate about all of this before leaving to conduct her tests. Nate sat on the bed, wearing clothes again and now sporting a freaking pad. He didn't say anything as Sully sat down next you him.

"What's going through that head of yours?" He inquired. Looking up at the man who took him in, something inside of him broke. It was like a dam had been destroyed and the tears he shed were the aftermath. He didn't know why he was crying to be honest, but he just felt like crying.

"Oh kid, come here." Sully pulled Nathan in for a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. He didn't mind his shirt was wet now, he just needed to be there for Nathan as he took in the news that everything he knew about himself was wrong. Sully could only imagine what lay ahead for the poor kid.


	2. Reassurance

**(Okay, so I wanna say, I don't know if there will actually be any mpreg. It just depends on how I write this all out. Another thing, I just want to say that anyone who is intersex or 'different' in anyway, shape, or form, y'all a some beautiful people and don't need to change to please some asshole who has no affect on you life. Love yourself, do no harm, take no shit. Without further adieu, enjoy!)**

Nathan wasn't surprised when Sam showed up in the early hours of the morning. After yesterday, he doubted that anything would hold up his brother. Too bad he had to quit the job he was on though, and for that Nathan felt guilty about, but Sam would have none of it.

"A new job will pop up Nate, you are my top priority." Nathan just shrugged. He couldn't understand why he felt so, emotional, about all of this. Sully had reasoned that it was the shock along with the hormones pumping through his body. Guess he had to deal with those now as well.

Now they were all awaiting the results of Dr. Beauxregard. Nathan couldn't sit still. He was either pacing the room, tapping his foot, or fiddling with his thumbs. When the call finally came in at twelve thirty, Sully was the one to answer as Sam held onto Nate. A few 'uhuh' and 'alright' were passed around before Sully hung up the phone, rubbing a hand over his face. The fear and anticipation was just about killing Nate as Sully turned around and leaned on the wall.

"Well, what did she say?" Nate begged. Sighing, Sully walked over and placed a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"The results for your tests showed infertility and fertility. You're uh, you're fertile in your female reproductive system, not your male."

He let that hang in the air as Nate processed it all. Huffing, Nate crossed his arms over his stomach.

"At least I don't have to worry about getting a girl pregnant." He joked, though both Sam and Sully knew it was just his way of handling the news. This would terrify anybody, and for Nathan to deal with this when he was still learning about his own body, that had to be a hell of it's own. They weren't going to let him stew in his emotions though, they were going to help him.

"Kid, how about we go out and get an ice cream, get your mind off all of this." Sully suggested. Thinking for a moment, Nathan nodded, and Sully's plan was in action.

* * *

He had let Sam in on his little idea, and even though Sully's was Sam's least favorite person in the world, he was doing this for Nate. Sully was hoping he could distract his brother while he made the phone call. The good doctor had giving him the number of a support group for intersex children, run by a woman who was intersex herself. As he listened to the dial tone, he smiled as he saw Nate begin to laugh at one of his brother's jokes.

"Come on Sam, I doubt that actually happened."

"No no, it did! I swear this guy was so paranoid about sharks that the second he saw a fin sticking out of the water, he screamed and jumped into the captain's arms. Turns out it was just a dolphin."

Nathan laughed, picturing it all in his mind. Taking a spoonful of his ice cream, he glanced over to where Sully was speaking on the phone.

"Alright," Nate deadpanned. "What are you two doing?" His brother feigned innocence at Nate's accusation.

"Nothing, Sully's probably flirting with that doctor." This made Natha snort, ice cream nearly coming out of his nose.

Sully had finished his phone call, rejoining the boys and grabbing his beer off the table.

"Hey Nate, got a little surprise for you back at the hotel. Finish up and we can head down to see what it is." Eyeing Sam who just turned his head and whistle all nonchalant, he smiled and began to finish his ice cream.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the surprise?" Nate wondered as he was let into the room. When the lights were flicked on, he saw a woman with short, shaggy brown hair sitting at the table.

"Uh, what is this?" Neither Sam nor Sully answered. The woman stood up, coming over to shake Nate's hand.

"Hi, I'm Christy. Your friend Sully called me over to help with a few things. Why don't we sit down." Nathan was hesitant but found himself sitting next to Christy anyway.

"So, I hear you have discovered you are intersex." Turning, Nathan glared at the two men standing towards the back of the room. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Christy and nodded.

"Yeah. You can say I didn't take to the news too well."

"Well that is perfectly understandable. You're afraid, and so was I." Nate stared at her. She was intersex?

"I know, I look all woman, save for my baby maker. I was born with all the correct hormones and chromosomes of a female, but while in the womb I absorbed my twin brother which caused me to be born with both male and female reproductive organs. My guy parts are the only ones that work properly."

"So that means, you can get a woman pregnant?"

"Yeah. I don't have any eggs, my twin that I absorbed had taken root in my body as I formed, leaving me with a vaginal canal but with none of the proper birthing equipment."

"How did you… I mean, did you meet-"

"Someone who understands? Yes and I'm married to her. We have two kids together. Listen Nate, people may not understand at first but there is someone out there who will and they won't care what parts you have. And to me, it sounds like you have two people like that already." Christy pointed back at Sam and Sully, making Nate turn to smile at them.

"Yeah, guess I have." He turned back, giving Christy a hug. "Thanks, I needed this."

Hugging back, Christy smiled. "Oh it's no problem at all. Just remember you are an amazing kid Nathan, and nothing is going to change that."

Getting use to this may take some time, but after speaking with Christy and having his brother and Sully by his side, Nate felt a bit better about this whole thing.


	3. Finding Peace

**(This is a month after Sam's death and Sully had taken him to Ireland after he had a job offer. There, Nate meets someone pretty nice, someone he can trust. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Sully was worried about the kid. He was wearing himself out trying to keep his mind off of Sam. It had been four months, and Nathan had been going a hundred miles an hour without rest. Doing so would only make the healing process harder for him. Last time he had stopped to think, Sully found him crying in the bathroom of their motel with a bleeding hand. Nate had gotten angry and punched his reflection, cutting his knuckles pretty bad, but not enough to warrant stitches. Now, they had finished a job in Ireland for an old friend of Sully's, and they were at a local pub to 'celebrate'. Honestly, Nathan seemed good, almost normal for once. In fact, it seemed he was flirting with his friend's kid. Nick was a nice guy, trying to go to college for medicine. He was just accepted into Oxford, and if that wasn't impressive considering his past as a thief who never had a proper school education, Sully didn't know what was. He thought Nick would be someone great for Nate to talk to, and it seemed like his friend agreed.

"Aye, seems like our boys are gettin' chummy there, don't it?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sully puffed on his cigar before taking a shot of whiskey.

"I know how hard it is losing a brother. Lost mine when I was just a wee lad. Tore me to shreds for years. He's a strong kid."

"I know he is, but he shouldn't have to be strong so much."

At the bar, Nick and Nathan were talking about some old adventures. It was nice to get to talk with someone new, and Nick seemed like a great guy to be friends with. They only really knew each other for a week, but it was like they had been friends for ages. They talked, drank some guinness, and laughed. It was something long overdue for Nate. Nick ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair, green eyes glittering with laughter.

"You a right madman, you know that Nate?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the building would collapse beneath us? It was fun though, that you have to admit."

"Oh it was, but next time I'd rather just have a drink." Laughing, Nate felt relaxed for the first time in a month, like the world wasn't crumbling down around him. Everyone could see Nate was in pain, but they also knew there wasn't much that could be done about it.

"Thanks for this Nick, things had been a bit… well, shitty as of late."

"No problem mate. I can understand the need to escape stress. I'm so afraid of failing college, wasting the money my dad earned on this scholarship. What if I ain't ready for this?"

"Come one Nick, you are one of the smartest guys I have met. If anyone could be a doctor, it would be you."

"Thanks." The silence that settle between them was comfortable, natural almost. The air between them was one of trust, and boy did they both have a lot of things they needed off their chests.

"I heard about your brother, mate. And I know you've been given sympathy and pity, but Nathan, he'd be right proud of you. Losing someone's hard as hell, but you just gotta live for them because that's exactly what they want. Sam, Sam would want you to be a cocky little shit again."

"Hey, I'm not cocky." Nathan tried to defend with an amused smile.

"Sure, just like I'm not an arse." Laughing, Nick took a drink before becoming serious once more.

"Look, you're young. You don't need the world on your shoulders. I guarantee Sam would shove his foot up your arse if you continue this."

Nate knew he was right, but that doesn't mean the pain goes away, and Nick knew that. But comforting words were something he needed right now, along with someone to hold onto, but that was something he was terrified to do.

"I know that, believe me I do, but… there are things I need to help me and I'm just so scared to ask for them."

"Well, ask me. I ain't gonna judge you in any way." Nathan breathed deep, chugging down the last of his guiness before turning in his chair to completely face Nick. Whether it was the alcohol in his system or the air of trust he felt with Nick, he wanted all of this off his chest.

"I want someone to hold." Nathan expected laughter, disgust, hell even a punch in the face, but he didn't expect a hug from slight contact was enough to send Nate into tears.

"Hey, it's alright. How about we get you back home and you can rest or hug me for as long as you'd like."

Nodding, the two boys headed to Nick's place, where Nathan and Sully were staying, and gave the two older men the heads up. The walk was peacefully quiet and Nate was feeling a little bit better. After making it to Nick's place, they headed upstairs to the guest room where Nathan was sleeping. After the drinks and the small crying fit, Nate felt completely drained. He was nearly passed out as Nick took his shoes off and lifted him into bed, pulling the covers over Nathan's shoulders.

"Night Nathan, see you in the morning."


	4. Someone to Trust

**(This is the next morning and Nate wakes with a slight headache and some blood staining his pants. Nick walks in and panics, thinking Nate is hurt, but Nate has to tell Nick the truth. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Nathan woke to a soft thumping in his head. Groaning, he shuffled out of bed only to notice a familiar wet feel between his legs.

"Damn." He hissed. He wasn't supposed to start for a few more days. Luckily, he had a few tampons in his bag. He had tried them a few months after his first period since pads didn't work too well with his mixed parts, and it had been awkward at first, but now the only time he wouldn't wear them was in his sleep. Just as he was about to grab his bag, the door swung open to reveal Nick.

"Hey Nate, we have some food- Nate?!" Nick rushed over to Nathan in a panic, asking if he was hurt, if he needed help. Nathan couldn't help but laugh a little, which confused and worried nick.

"No, no I'm fine I… I should really tell you something. Uh wait here while I clean up." Nick sat on the bed, which was thankfully blood free, and Nate walked into the bathroom to clean the blood up. It took him only a few minutes before he was clean and dressed. Walking out, he was nervous that Nick actually stayed, like he expected the guy to walk off. Sitting next to Nick, crisscrossed and facing the wall, Nate took a deep breath and explained everything as he looked down at his hands.

"I probably should have mentioned this, somehow, but I was born intersex. I have male and female reproductive organs. That means I have periods, and I can actually become pregnant."

When Nick didn't say anything, Nate was worried. That is until Nick nudged his shoulder.

"Damn, that must be confusing as hell."

"Ha, yeah it was for a while but I guess I finally got use to it."

"Well you should have. You're still you Nate, nothing can change that, not even what's between your legs."

"So I've been told." The two of them laughed, and Nathan was just glad Nick didn't think any different of him. Nathan leaned on Nick's shoulder, content with just sitting there with him.

"You know I would never look down on you for something you can't control, right?"

"Well, yeah but… not everyone is as nice as you Nick."

"Oh so you think I'm nice?" Nick teased, making Nate laugh.

"Yeah, I do." Nate smiled, completely serious. It was obvious the trust they shared, despite the short time knowing each other. So it came as no surprise to Sully when he walked in to see them leaning against one another.

"Breakfast is ready, don't want to be late now." Sully chuckled as Nathan blushed bright red. He knew Nathan well enough to know that what he felt between himself and Nick, wasn't romantic in the slightest, just complete trust. Something similar he had with Sam, but different in a way he couldn't place, not until three months later.

* * *

"Nick, I want to try something." Nathan mentioned as they sat in Nick's room watching some tv.

"Try what?" Nick knew what he was going to ask. You see, over these past three months, Nathan was honest with the trust he had in Nick. He told him pretty much everything. His childhood, his relationship with Sully, how he never actually had a first kiss, even how he was a virgin, in both ways.

"I want you to be my first kiss. I trust you and I know you'd be someone perfect to experience that with."

Nick couldn't deny the logic in that, so when he agreed, he smiled at the relief that washed over Nate.

"You know I'd be honored to be your first with anything." Nick took Nate's hand in his own, looking into his eyes.

"Just remember, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. Do you want just a simple kiss, or do you want tongue?"

"Both. I want both." Nathan sure was a go getter. Nick told him to follow his lead. Leaning in, they closed their eyes as their lips brushed against each other. Nick leaned in further, connecting them in a soft and simple kiss. Nathan felt butterflies in his stomach. Parting for a little breather, Nick asked if that was good.

"Good? That was-that was great."

"Oh so if you liked that then you'll love this." Connecting once more, Nick cupped Nathan's cheek as he gently persuaded Nathan to open his lips, allowing Nick to slip his tongue in. Nick didn't fight for dominance in the kiss, he danced with Nate, tasting every corner of his mouth in this sensual kiss. When Nathan had to part for air, a bit of confidence sparked inside him.

"You know, we could make out if you'd like."

"Ha, that would be pretty nice. Just remember, I'm helping you to your first experience in proper kissing, nothing more than anything you're comfortable with."

"Don't worry, I have complete trust in you." He did. None of what they had was romantic, despite that Nathan allowed Nick to leave hickies on his neck and down his chest. Letting him leave love bites on his stomach and run his hands down his sides. It was all friendly between them, just friends with benefits. It was something they both needed after the chaos of losing Sam and fighting for his full ride to college. They knew and understood there wasn't any love between them, but that didn't mean they didn't act like lovers when they needed to make out to blow off some steam. When ever they met up, people could either mistake them for brothers or boyfriends, and that was perfectly fine with them both. They both had someone to trust, it was all they needed.


	5. The First Time

**(Nathan is now 23. He experiences both his firsts with his friend with benefits, Nick. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Laying on his back in a hotel room in Scotland, Nate was vibrating with anticipation. He was finally ready to lose his virginity after years of doubting if someone would even want to look at him with his clothes off. Luckily, he had Nick to help him. Anyone else he met, he didn't feel enough trust between them even consider sleeping with them. Nick was helping him relax, telling him he would stop if Nate told him too.

"I've got you Nate, don't worry."

"I know. Now hurry up." He teased. Nate had his legs spread, one resting on Nick's shoulder as Nick lubed up his fingers.

"Alright, I'm going to prep you now." Nathan gasped as he felt Nick enter a finger in his hole. Nate was still iffy about having sex with his womanly parts, so taking in the ass was the next option. He knew he could have sex both ways, but the thought of anyone down 'there' made his stomach twist in panic.

Nathan grabbed hold of Nick's arm as Nick entered another finger, scissoring him.

"Alright, one more."

"Okay, okay." Nathan never thought it would feel this great. He squirmed and gasped as Nick moved his fingers inside of him before hit something that made Natha see stars. Moaning in pleasure, Nick smirked.

"Guess I found it."

"Oh hell yeah you did. Oh shit!" Adding another finger, Nick curled them inside Nate, kissing him to help Nathan relax.

"You're ready now." Nathan whimpered at the loss of Nick's fingers, but knew it would be worth it as he heard Nick slip on the condom, applying some more lube.

"Remember, call stop if anything seems wrong." Nodding, Nathan moaned when Nick lined himself up and slowly pushed in, stopping when he was fully seated to let nate get use to the feel.

"Yeah you're-you're good to move." With that, Nick pulled out and thrust back in, taking it easy on Nate. Nathan wrapped his hands around Nick's shoulders, also wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Faster dammit."

"As you wish." Snapping his hips forward, Natha swears he saw the creation of the universe. Stars littered his vision and he may or may not have been moaning like a wanton whore. When Nick hit that nerve inside him, he couldn't help scream in ecstasy.

"Oh God, right there!"

"You got it Nate." Nick moaned in Nathan's ear, thrusting harder and faster to his Nate's G-spot. Now, Nate was pretty much incoherent, unable to form words that weren't 'harder, faster, Oh God'. Every fiber of his being was aflame with pleasure, and he knew it wasn't too long before he climaxed.

"Nick I'm gonna-"

"Aye, me too." The Irishman moaned. He could feel Nick becoming a bit more erratic with his thrusts, nailing his prostate head on with each one. With a silent scream, Nathan came hard, face flushed, and his body on fire. He didn't finish with his male parts, though they had been hard the entire time, but he finished with the female part of his body. It was different that he thought, the dull ache between his legs and the heat he felt alongside the ache. He did his research before coming to Nick on both male and female orgasms, since he really wasn't sure how he would orgasm since he had two genitalia. But it would make sense that the more dominant part of his anatomy would be the one to finish while the other just acted like it should without producing anything. Having two aroused genitals was weird. One he was use to having woken a few times with a boner, and the other being completely alien to him.

With a few more thrusts, Nick finished inside the condom, waiting a minute before he pulled out and tossed the used rubber away.

"Holy hell." Nathan breathed. "That was, amazing."

"Well I would hope so. Wouldn't want your first to be a load of shite." Laughing, Nate caught his breath as Nick lay beside him, coming down from his own high. Now, Nate couldn't help but wonder, how would it feel down 'there'? Anal? That was fantastic as he was still born with a prostate that made the whole experience better, so his male G-spot was something that would be normal to him. But what about his other G-spot. He was curious now and knew he could go another round.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go again, but down 'there'." Nick knew what be meant by that. He always said that it was down 'there' he was afraid of having sex, not up 'there' as he had just done. This was something Nick took seriously, knowing exactly how Nate felt about it.

"Are you sure? I meant you just lost you backdoor virginity."

"Yeah I'm sure." Nathan was leaving no room for argument as he looked Nick straight in the eyes.

"Okay then, let me grab another rubber." Nick got out of bed to the desk across from them to grab another condom out of the box while Nate lay in bed, nervous but excited. He watched as Nick slipped on another condom, the walking over to Nate as he began to get hard again.

"Remember your safeword Nathan."

"I will, I promise. I won't be afraid to use it." Happy with Nathan's reply, he crawled on top of Nate, kissing along his stomach and chest. He left soft kisses on his neck before reaching his lips.

"Just tell me when it's too much." Nathan nodded his head, wrapping his arms and legs around Nick once more. It felt odd when Nick first pushed in, but Nathan liked it. He was still so very wet from their first round and that made it easier for Nick. Nathan was remembering all the facts he looked up about female sex, and felt nervous for the hymen to break. He had read it hurt, and that some women bleed from it, some don't. Nick could sense Nathan's nerves and began to soothe him with sensual kisses to the neck. One more push and Nathan felt the pain from Nick breaking the hymen. It actually made his eyes water, also eliciting a small hiss of pain.

"Shh, it's okay. It'll pass." Nick once again held still for Nathan to get use to the feel, keeping him relaxed by sucking and biting on his neck, leaving a few hickies.

"Move now." Nick started slow again, kissing Nathan if it felt like too much. As he sped up however, he hit something inside Nathan that felt so much better the when Nick hit his prostate.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Nick rolled his hips, hitting the spot again which brought out breathy moans from Nathan. He couldn't help as he clawed down Nick's back and held onto him with his legs.

"I've got you baby." Nate could only gasp in return, loving every second of this. Once again, he was so close to the edge and when Nick rolled his hips again, he couldn't do anything to keep from releasing.

"Oh, Nick!" At the same time, Nick released into the condom, pressing his forehead against Nate's.

"Heh, we should do this more often." Nick said, making Nathan smile.

"Oh definitely. You'll be seeing more of me at your college then."


	6. Unexpected

**(Nate is 25 now, and his relationship with Nick has continued as friends with benefits until Nate discovers something that could tear their friendship apart. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Nick was on a holiday break at the moment, meeting Nathan in Paris where he and Sully were working a job. Nate had been extremely stressed for the entire month after their last visit together. He had been getting sick a lot, not being able to keep anything down along with feeling so tired lately.

"Oh, please keep doing that." Nathan moaned to Nick who was under the covers entertaining him with his tongue. Sex between them always varied depending on the situation. If they needed to release any steam, then it always had Nate on all fours as Nick pound into him. If they needed some sort of comfort, it was with his womanly part, slow and sensual. If either of them just needed to relax, well, they had become masters with their tongues, and Nate loved cunnlingus more than rimming or a bj anyday.

"I just don't know why Sully is so worried." Nick hummed in response, making Nate moan.

"It's not like I haven't been sick before." A flick of Nick's tongue caused Nate to bite his lip. Nick was here to destress Nathan, not let him dwell on what was stressing him out. But he knew, Nate wasn't going to let it go. Bringing Nathan to finish, Nick sat up, taking the covers off his head.

"You know he's just worried 'cause he loves you. You're like his son, Nate."

"Yeah your right. Sorry I'm just going on and on about it."

"Hey, I'm here to listen if you need to. Have you eaten today?"

"Ugh." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Why bother? I haven't been able to keep anything solid down for three days now."

Three days and anything he's eaten had just come back up ten minutes later, so he mostly drank a lot of water and tea to soothe his stomach. Nick crossed his arms, mentally scolding him.

"What? I promise I'll try to eat something later, now can we just fuck?"

"Alright love. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant." It was supposed to be a joke, and Nate just rolled his eyes before he climbed onto Nick's lap.

Pregnant. That had always been a fear of Nate's since he discovered he was intersex. He couldn't be pregnant though. He and Nick always used protection and the last time they had sex it was a month ago when he and Sully stopped by to visit Nick. Nick needed some comfort after a fight with his girlfriend, which was silly in the long run and they had made up, but at the time Nate was just helping his friend. He needed slow and sensual. Oh God, if he was pregnant, Nick's future might as well not exist. Nick was training to be a doctor, he had his own house, a loving girlfriend who understood the arrangement he and Nick had. Nathan couldn't let Nick throw all of that away if he was pregnant.

The next morning, Nate had left the hotel room to grab some pregnancy tests from the clinic. Neither Sully nor Nick knew he was buy them. Sully because he was on a job without Nate due to his constant puking, and Nick because he was taking his girlfriend to the eiffel tower. She had flew in this morning after visiting her grandparents. Mary was an amazing girl, so Nate didn't want to drop the pregnancy bomb on them yet, if he even was pregnant. It was possible, but he and Nick were always careful. Nathan evaded any wondering stares, keeping his head low and buying what he needed before running back to the hotel. He locked himself in the bathroom as soon as he entered the room, and took out the test. Nate followed the instructions, peeing on the stick and waiting five minutes for the results. He had bought five tests just in case. He set them all on the lid of the toilet and sat there, watching and waiting. _The chance is small._ Nathan thought. _It could just be a stomach flu._ Five minutes felt like five centuries before the results began to show, and they made Nathan want to throw up. Two blue lines stared up at him, mocking him, shaming him. Like this was all his fault.

"Oh God, oh God…" Nathan let everything lose, and hid in the bathroom sobbing to himself. He was so lost in his own panic, he didn't hear Sully call his name.

"Nate, you in there?" This caused Nathan to freeze. Sully tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside.

"Nate? Nathan, open up kid." Nathan didn't know what to say or do. It felt like his chest was being crushed by a ton of rocks.

"Nathan! I'll break this door down if I have to." Sully called, letting Nate know he wasn't kidding. Stumbling to his feet, Nathan unlocked the bathroom door before leaning against the sink. Sully opened the door, startled by the scene before him.

"Nathan? What's wrong?" He asked him in a soft voice. The tears started to flow once more and Nathan couldn't utter a single word to tell him why. Instead, he pointed to the pregnancy tests. Sully stepped closer, and knew why Nathan was acting this way.

"Oh Nathan."

"What am I gonna do, what do I do? This is my fault!" Nathan sobbed as he slid down, curling in on himself.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Sully scolded, kneeling down to hug his prodigy and best friend.

"You didn't ask for this, but it happened and you can't take that back. Now, you need to tell Nick the truth, kid."

"I'll ruin his life. He's supposed to go to college, be a doctor, marry Mary! This is only going to hold him back Sully."

"Kid, Nick has been with you for this long, he trusts you completely and he knows that this kind of stuff sometimes happens. Now, you don't have to tell him right away, but sooner or later you will need to." Letting Nathan think about what he said, Sully cleaned up, throwing the pregnancy tests in the trash and helping Nathan off the floor. Try as he might, Nathan couldn't bring himself to tell him today. It was nearly ten at night when Nick and Mary showed up at their room, beaming and gushing with excitement.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make!" Nick called to Sully and Nate. Mary, a beautiful petite woman with jet black hair that contrasted her pale skin and diamond blue eyes, was hopping up and down, holding up her hand to show a ring.

"We're getting married!" She enthused. In that moment, Nathan knew this arrangement with Nick had to end. He had his whole life ahead of him, and Nate couldn't be the one to ruin it. He would tell Nick in due time, but until then, he would fake a smile and be happy for his friend who has given him so much through the years, but all good things have to end. Nate just hoped Nick would understand.


	7. End of a Friendship

**(It has been two weeks since Nick proposed to Mary, and in that time Nathan had scheduled a meeting with Dr. Beauxregard. Nathan plans to tell Nick about the baby, but some things never go as planned. Trigger warning, this mentions abortion and miscarriage. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Nathan sat in the apartment of Dr. Beauxregard, bouncing his knee as he sat in her home office.

"Nate, everything will be fine. Now lay back and lift up your shirt."

He was getting an ultrasound. Last week something felt wrong, he had sharp pains that lasted only for a few seconds, but they were enough to make him panic. His nausea also disappeared, and while that seemed like a gift of God with how bad he had been, Nathan just knew it wasn't a good sign. Now, laying on the table as the doctor applied gel to his stomach, he hoped he was just paranoid. The gel was cold, making him wince, but Nathan continued to inhale and exhale, keeping track of his breathing as Dr. Beauxregard moved the wand over his stomach.

"There we go. Do you want to see your baby?" Part of Nathan didn't want to, the part that felt guilty about this entire thing, but he turned his head to stare at the screen and see the life growing inside him.

"Ah, looky here, you have a bouncing baby girl on you hands." She smiled, and Nate couldn't help tear up staring at his kid.

"A girl?" He gave a wet laugh, smiling.

"Let's hear her heartbeat then." Nathan continued to stare at the screen, so he didn't see the look of concern on her face when she tried to listen for a heartbeat.

"That's odd…" She muttered, trying not to let Nate hear until she was sure about what she was thinking, but he did, and he snapped his head to her in a millisecond.

"What? What's wrong?" He pleaded only to have her place a hand on his chest, keeping him still on the table.

"Just lay still. Her heartbeat is slow, erratic even. Tell me Nate, have you been experiencing any pains, bleeding?"

"Not any bleeding but last week I began to get some sharp pains that last for only a few seconds. They grew more over the past two days but still don't last longer than ten seconds."

He didn't like the look on her face. Now actually hearing his baby's heartbeat, he understood why she was so worried. It didn't sound like it should. God, it was so weak.

"Nathan," Dr. Beauxregard started, holding onto his hand. "I'm afraid that your baby is too weak to survive. Sharp pains is one of many signs of miscarriage, though it seems that the fetus has been trying to stay alive. You might miscarry any day now. I'm so sorry."

Miscarry? No, no he couldn't lose her. Was this his fault? Like she was reading his mind, she assured Nathan that miscarriage was, sadly, normal. Especially for those with a chemical or chromosome imbalance, like intersex people.

"Now, I can perform an abortion if you'd like-"

"No, no no. No abortion, please.

"Alright." Cleaning up the ultrasound want and Nathan's stomach, she let him sit up on the table as he tried to keep from crying. This was something out of his control, something he couldn't fix no matter how hard he tried. She gave him her number, telling him to call her when he miscarried, and he was on his way.

Arriving back at the hotel to find Sully, Mary, and Nick, Nathan steeled himself, needing to tell Nick.

"Hey kid, how was the appointment?" Sully called over his game of poker with Mary, who was kicking his ass.

"About that, I need to talk with you Nick." Everyone looked at Nate, seeing the redness of his eyes. Nick set down his beer and followed Nate onto the balcony. Once Nick closed the door, Nate felt the tears begin to form.

"Nathan, is everything okay?" Not coming up with anything to say, Nate shook his head before leaning against the railing.

"Nick, I uh… I'm pregnant. It's yours, obviously." Nathan felt Nick stand next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Well, isn't this a good thing. I mean, we could make this work out, right?"

"No. No Nick, at the appointment, we found out she's too weak to survive. I should have miscarried her a while ago but she's still holding on, just delaying the inevitable."

Now Nate was crying again, holding a hand over his stomach like doing that could keep her with him. Nick didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He just brought Nathan into a hug, knowing this was going to hurt him more than it would hurt himself.

"We have to stop this Nick." Nathan sobbed into Nick's chest. Nick pulled him away from his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, stop what?"

"This, our arrangement! What if I get pregnant again? You're engaged to Mary, you're about to be accepted into medical school. I can tie you down with a kid."

"Christ Nathan… do you really want to stop?" No, of course not. It's not everyday you find someone who can truly understand you, but Nate had to be the bigger man here. He couldn't be selfish and let Nick throw away his future for him.

"I don't want to, but it has to happen. Promise me you'll marry that wonderful girl in there and that you'll become the best damn doctor Europe has ever seen."

Holding Nathan's hand in his own, Nick promised on his life.

"Nathan Drake, you are the best friend any guy could ever ask for."

"Gee, thanks." Nathan joked, giving a sad laugh. The two of them hugged, ending this arrangement between them once and for all. For one last time, they kissed, telling each other thank you for they parted, Nick smirked.

"Just remember, Mary and I are always open for a third partner."

"Ha, I'll keep that in mind." Friendships like Nate and Nick's are rare, and should be treasured forever, even when they have to end. Watching Mary and Nick board their plane home was like a knife wound in Nate's heart, but this had to be done. As their plane took to the skies, Sully clapped Nathan's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you kid."

"Hmff, for what?"

"For handling that so maturly. I don't know of anyone who could have done what you did."

Patting Sully on the back, the two of them walked to the car in a comfortable silence. The two of them would keep in touch, but not having Nick there with him physically would be something to get use to. Placing a hand over his stomach, Nathan smiled. He may not have had his baby girl for long, but she was a fighter alright. A Drake through and through, and he was going to treasure what little time he had with his daughter before she had to go.


	8. Goodbye

**(Nathan buries his unborn daughter with the support of Sully. Kinda short but I think it's perfect for the topic. Read, review, enjoy!)**

She lasted another three days before Nathan woke to severe pains in his stomach. It was no surprise when he saw the puddle of blood forming where he sat. When he called Sully in, he briefly questioned himself on why he wasn't crying. He was almost numb, and he had been expecting this to happen, but he also expected tears. Dr. Beauxregard had arrived as soon as Sully called her, as Nate was too numb to really speak. She had checked Nate out, making sure he was fine and leaving him to bed rest. Sully had given Nate a small wooden box, decorated with flowers and animals to use as a coffin. The tiny little fetus lay inside the box as Sully dug a hole for it in the sand. Nathan wanted to bury her somewhere beautiful, heavenly almost. This beach was a perfect spot.

Nathan had called Nick yesterday to tell him the news, and he took it as well as any parent would, but he held together better than Nathan was. Sully set the shovel aside, the hole was deep enough to bury her now.

"It's time, kid." Nathan let out a trembling breath, kneeling down to set the box in the ground. Sitting there staring town at that small box, Nathan finally felt the dam break. He let out a pained sobbed, wrapping his arms around his now empty womb.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give you what you needed. I'm sorry that you never had a chance."

Tears fell onto the lid like rain, and all he could do was shed more. Sully kneeled down next to him, letting Nathan cry.

"I don't know if there's an afterlife, but I hope you find peace, and maybe another chance with someone who can care for you in ways I'd never be able to. Goodbye baby girl."

Pushing sand into the hole, burying his child, Nathan prayed to anyone listening that she rest happy and in peace. Beside him, Sully stood up, grabbing something from the duffle bag he brought the shovel in. Clearing his throat, he handed a cloth covered stone to Nathan.

"I remember you once saying you loved the name Amanda, so I had this made for you."

Taking the cloth off the stone, Nathan smiled when he saw what it was. 'Here lies Amanda Drake: A greatness from a small beginning'. The tears Nathan now shed were from happiness.

"You did this?" Nathan asked the older man, staring at the headstone.

"Of course I did. Anything for you, kid." Placing the headstone on the newly dug grave, Nathan ran his fingers over the name.

"Take care Amanda. I love you."


	9. Of Weddings and New Beginnings

**(Now 27, Nick and Mary are finally tying the knot and Nate is the best man, of course. It's a happy day for everyone, especially for Nate when he meets someone special. Okay, before I start, I just want to say that while I was trying to think on how to describe the person Nate slow dances with I can to the realization that I was describing Sebastian Castellanos from the Evil Within 2, and let me make clear that he is not Sebastian Castellanos from the Evil Within 2, he just looks like him because I gave up trying to describe anyone different. So when you meet Vince, picture TEW 2 Seb with less blood and more smiles, and he's like four years older then Nate. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Nathan didn't really expect to be Nick's best man at their wedding, but here he was watching his best friend marry the woman of his dreams. As they sealed the marriage with a kiss, everyone erupted into applause, Nate clapping for his friend. It had been hard at first to get use to Nick not being there for comfort, but they still talked, still had the occasional drink when either of them visit. At the reception, it was like nothing had happened between then, they were laughing, having fun, and taking shots. When the garter toss began, Nate was dragged to the floor by Sully, telling him to have some fun. It was fun watching Nick with Mary, he actually used his teeth to take the garter off before flinging it like a sling shot towards the crowd of single men. Nathan had a clear sight on it, reaching out, but he wasn't the only one who caught it. Next to him was a groomsman who was chuckling, a soft pink hue to his cheeks. He and Nate were practically holding hands after catching the lacy garter, and Nate had to make a joke with it, leaning his head on his shoulder and holding his hand. Nathan was lucky the guy found it funny. Mary and Nick walked up to them, laughing.

"Seems like you've meet my brother, Vince." Mary smiled. She was absolutely beautiful in her mermaid wedding gown, black hair pinned in an elegant updo. Nate knew she had a step brother whom she was extremely close with, but he didn't expect it to be this guy. Now he didn't think this in a negative way, but Vince had a hard exterior with a hard to see soft side compared to Mary who was sunshine and rainbows.

"Ah, nice to meet the infamous Vince. Nathan."

"Ha, yeah I know. Nick and Mary never shut up about you." Nick gave a sly wink to Nate who playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm interested in hearing about yourself, Vince."

"Oh, nothing much to say." Vince shrugged.

"Don't be silly!" Mary encouraged. "Why don't you two talk for a bit, Nick and I have to speak with some family members."

If Nathan didn't know better, he'd actually think Mary wanted him and Vince to be alone with each other. Watching as the newly wed couple walked off, Nathan grabbed his drank from his table, setting the garter down.

"I think we were set up." Nate observed. Vince laughed, nodding his head to Nate.

"I think so."

Both men walked over to the bar, Vince telling him a bit about himself.

"I'm a freelance private investigator with a passion for mysteries. You could say I have a knack for getting into dangerous situation." He chuckled. It was a bit of an understatement. His last case nearly took his eye when some psycho shot at him like he was blind. He was lucky it grazed his brow, leaving a tiny scar that was still in the process of healing.

"I bet you're no better than me. I managed to trap myself under an ancient Aztec temple."

"Christ! How the hell did you do that?"

"Honestly I do not know." Laughing, the men drank their beers, recalling more stories. Wild music had been playing the entire talk, so when the mood suddenly shifted from energized to calm, Vince took the opportunity to ask Nathan for a dance.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, Nate?"

"Well I... yeah." Nate placed his hand in Vince's, letting him escort him to the dancefloor. It was a slow, romantic song, one probably meant for couples. Nathan let Vince take the lead, feeling comfortable with him. He didn't expect himself to start leaning into Vince's tough, nor did he expect Vince to let him.

"This is nice." Nathan murmured, letting himself sway with Vince. Though they were roughly the same height, Nathan let his head rest against Vince's shoulder, comfortably snug. He listened to Vince who was humming along with the music, soothing him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and Nate felt at peace. The song ended faster than either of them wanted, but they left the dance floor and sat down at one of the many tables that surrounded them. It was getting quite warm now, so Nathan loosened his collar, revealing his wrist in the process.

"Amanda?" He hears Vince asked, confused for a moment before seeing his bracelet.

"Oh, this." He awkwardly replied to which Vince nodded.

"So who was she?"

"She was my daughter. Amanda-Amanda was miscarried early in the pregnancy."

"Shit Nate, I didn't realize. I'm so sorry I brought that up."

"Nah," Nate waved it off. "It was a while ago, I've had time to get use to it."

"Still, you didn't deserve to go through that." Vince placed his hand over Nate's, comforting him. Staring down at her name, Nathan sadly smiled.

"I uh, I know about your condition." Vince stumbled out, startling Nathan. "Mary told about it and your relationship with Nick."

"Oh." That was all Nathan could manage as Vince rubbed his thumb over Nate's hand.

"And honestly, I don't care." Nate snapped his head up, seeing Vince wearing a nervous grin.

"After she told me about you, not just your condition and arrangement with Nick, but the type of person you were and the adventures you went on, I was dying to meet you."

Vince confessed to Nathan. All shock and fear left him, his old cocky self soming back.

"Was this what you imagined?" He teased, making Vince snort.

"Honestly, I would have thought you'd punch me in the face the second I told you."

"Night's still young." Nate jokingly proposed.

"How about instead of hitting me, we continue what we're doing." Nate pretended to think for a moment.

"Hmm, or, we could head back to my hotel room." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. Cracking a smile, Vince nodded.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan."


	10. Partners in Crime and Love

**(It has been a month since the wedding and Vince and Nate are going strong. Vince is even working with Nathan and Sully now. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Spain was a wonderful place to wake in a loved one's arms. The sun shone through the curtains of their hotel room, illuminating the tiny room. Vince had his arms wrapped around Nathan's waist, hickies adorning both their bodies from last nights adventures. Nathan had even begun taking a birth control, so there was no worry of unwanted pregnancies. Vince knew he was just scared of miscarrying again, but he let Nate be and just enjoyed his smile.

Today was going to be an interesting day. Vince had begun working with Nathan and Sully, still keeping his P.I business open. But now he had a case that involved a new client of his lover. When Nathan was hired by Sebastian Curbelo to steal a rare, ancient Chinese amulete from his competitor and arch rival Rodrigo del Pozo. Del Pozo had caught wind of this plan to steal the amulet from his private museum and kidnapped Curbelo's daughter Gabriela. That's where Vince came in. While Nate stole the amulet, Vince would sneak in and take back the girl. Nathan had concerns at first, Vince working with Nathan as he was a thief, but Vince didn't do many legal things either. When he said he was freelance P.I, he meant no license, no police training, and everything he did were for the people who couldn't go to actual police with their problems. Vince was raise fairly similar to Nathan, a thief, but his skill were used to train him as part of his father's gang. They needed skilled people, and one member was an old retired detective named Stephan. Stephan taught him everything he knows, and he still uses it even after the entire gang was arrested and his mother married his step dad. As much as he hated to say the word, in a way Vince was a hitman. If he was paid to kill, he would, but he still had morals. Innocent people, women, and children were always spared.

As birds chirped outside the window, Nathan slowly began to wake up. Carefully turning to face Vince, he couldn't help but smile. Vince always said he had a resting bitch face, and he wasn't wrong, but when he slept he just looked so peaceful. Like nothing was wrong in the world. Gently kissing Vince on his scar, right about his left eye, he chuckled softly as Vince began to stir.

"Morning beautiful." Nathan said. Vince opened his eyes, grinning at Nate.

"I could just lay here with you all day." Vince mused, making Nathan smile even more.

"I know, but tonight's the night. We need to prepare." It was a big job, but Vince felt up to the task. And he was.

Sully had them both on radio contact. Nate was heading into the main part of the house where the safe was while Vince headed down to the basement, armed with a shotgun, two pistols, and his hunting knife. This was the messy part of the job, taking down the goons and getting Gabriela back. Like many cases similar to this one, the basement was the cliched evil villain's lair, dark and dank, trying to have that 'you can never leave' vibe. So far, it had been fairly easy to sneak past guards, even taking a few out silently. Brandishing his knife, Vince snuck through the maze of a basement and into the room they had the girl in. She was heavily guarded, locked in a cell. He had to take them out one buy one, so others didn't show up. Like he had done many times before, he snuck behind everyone of them, taking them out without a sound until it was one guard left. He didn't stand a chance. When the area was secure, Vince called to Sully, checking in on Nate.

"Nate's good, hasn't even been a thought he's here. You got the girl?"

"Yeah, she's unharmed. I'm bringing her back up to you." Vince grabbed the key to the cell, and cautiously approached her.

"No, no, ¡quédate atrás!" She screamed, clearly panicked. Gabriela was just a twelve year old girl who was dragged into this by some asshole. Vince put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Esta bien. Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta con tu papá." This seemed to calm her down, allowing him to unlock the cell. When she was free, she jumped Vince, hugging him with all her might. Poor girl was terrified.

"Ven conmigo, tenemos que ponerte a salvo." Nodding her head, Gabriela let go and followed Vince up and out the basement to Sully. Since he had taken the guards down, it was easy. Sully was in a van in front of the house, watching for any signs of the plan going wrong. When he spotted Vince and the kid, he opened the doors, letting them inside. Gabriela sat in one of the seats, being given water and crackers. She had been there for two days and they didn't know if she was fed or not. After making sure she was fine, Vince asked Sully about Nate.

"He's gone silent, nearly got caught by an alarm." Sully saw the look on Vince's face. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah? I hope so." They waited ten minutes for Nathan to say anything, but nothing came through. Vince was terrified something happened in there, that Nate was hurt, or worse.

"Damn it! He should be here." Without a second thought, Vince barged out the van, ignoring Sully's call for him to stay put. Sneaking back in was a peace of cake, getting inside the house was easier, and that made Vince worried. The sudden crackle of of Vince's headset sparked a bit of hope in him, until he heard Nate. He sounded exhausted. Speaking with another person in the room. Vince guessed it was Del Pozo.

"Nathan Drake. I assume Sebastian sent you to steal from me?"

"Steal, me? Nah, I was just in the neighborhood."

"Haha, brave aren't you. I like that. One ought to be brave in the face of danger. You know I must say I am impressed. You managed to take out half of my guards, free dear Gabriela, and crack open my safe all before getting caught."

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty skilled in my line of work."

"As am I." Del Pozo turned to speak to someone else, ordering them to do something. "Toma mi bolsa de equipo. Tengo algo de trabajo por hacer." Vince didn't like the sound of that. Del Pozo had such a twisted tone of voice that it made Vince see red.

"Nathan, has anyone ever told you how enamouring you look covered in your own blood."

"Now that you mention it-"

"Because I would love to see you bleeding head to toe, just for me." _Tha perverted bastard!_ Vince screamed in his head. He began to break down the door, which startled some partoling guards, but they didn't get a chance to say anything before Vince shot them dead. Over the headset he could here Del Pozo's confusion.

"What was that?"

"Oh I didn't hear anything." Vince could hear the slap, gritting his teeth at the noise.

"You came with an accomplice. Well, I'll find them and when I do, you get to watch as I torture them." _Not a chance you fucker._ To say Vince was on a rampage was an understatement of the year. He shot five guards in the face with his shotgun, then using it as a bludgeon when he was out of ammo. When he arrived in the room Nathan was being held in, the one that was heavily guarded, emphasis on 'was', Vince kicked the door in to see Del Pozo holding Nate by his throat.

"Let him the fuck go." Vince hissed. It was nearly demonic with the fury he felt. Nathan could see the carnage behind Vince, and the carnage that managed to get on Vince. It was safe to say he had never seen him so bloody before, and it kinda turned in on how protective he got.

"Why would I go that? The second I let go, you'll kill me, and I prefer to life so I can watch the two of you suffer."

"I am giving you one last chance, let Nathan go or I blow your fucking brains all over the wall!"

Del Pozo pretended to ponder that option, gripping Nate's neck tighter until he was cutting off air. Vince saw Nate struggle for a breath.

"No. I much prefer holding dear Nathan like this." Del Pozo smiled, sick and sinister. He began to trail his hand down Nate's chest, heading further down until he reached his groin. He gripped Nate between his legs, making Nate wince as Del Pozo began to aggressively massage down there.

"Hmm, yes. I prefer this much more." Nate was still struggling to breathe with the vice grip on his neck. He was starting to writhe against Del Pozo in a desperate attempt to get him to let go.

"I love when you move like that Nathan. Move a little to the right, would you dear-" It was a dangerously close shot to Nathan's head, but Vince took it. It missed Nathan entirely, thank God, and hit Del Pozo right between the eyes. Nathan pushed his body off, taking large breaths of air as Vince ran over to check Nate over.

"Nathan, Nate are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh God, did he do anything to you? What happened to your head?" Vince was going a million miles an hour out of panic. Nate just gave a weak laugh, shushing Vince.

"I'm fine. A guard hit me over the head, knocking me out. Baby, I promise I'm fine." Just to make sure, Vince smothered him in a hug, like he was just checking that Nate was still there.

"Come on babe, let's get back to Sully." Nate murmured.

Gabriela had been given back to her dad and Nate also gave him the amulet. Both boys were paid their due and they went to the bar to celebrate, per usual. Their private celebration happened back in their room. Vince pushed Nathan against a wall, marking his neck with hickies as he undid Nate's clothing. Trailing his hands beneath Nathan's shirt, taking in every detail of his lover.

"I thought I lost you back there, Nate." He purred against Nathan's neck, making Nate moan and arch into Vince's touch.

"You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to." Kissing up his neck and chin, reaching his lips, Nathan allowed Vince to slip his tongue in, gasping as the fiery kiss. Parting to tease Nate, smirking at his lover's desperate whine.

"Who said I'd ever want to."

 **[No, no, stay back!]**

 **[It's alright. I'm here to take you back to your dad.]**

 **[Come with me, we need to get you to safety.]**

 **[Grab my equipment bag. I have some work to do.]**


	11. Deadbeat Partners

**(This takes place towards the end of Golden Abyss, and Vince is working his own job with an old partner, Andrew, who is a reckless jackass. All spanish I got from google translate so it probably isn't reliable. Read, review, enjoy!)**

As much as Vince would rather be with Nate, he had his own job in Russia. A man there was willing to pay a hefty price to have Vince help kill his competitor, Urvan Vitalievich. In an offer like this, Vince does his research before accepting anything, and he didn't come up empty handed. Affiliated with Russian mafia, Urvan used his connections to rob people of hard earned cash, uses his power to destroy innocent lives, he has several accounts of murder, arson, sexual assault on men and women, and as of recently he has crossed the Russian mafia after killing one of their members unwarranted. It was safe to say that they were already painting a target on his back. His client, Dmitry was a respected member of his community, and mafia. Despite his criminal record, he did some good things for his people, things Urvan didn't. Vince would have the blessing of the mafia to do whatever he needed, and to ask for anything he needed. And now, he needed a second man to which they provided. It couldn't be a man from the mafia as Urvan knew them all, so they hired someone else.

"Andrew Wheeler. You have to be fucking kidding me." Vince sighed, shaking his head. Andrew Wheeler was a former partner of his, but Andrew got sloppy which nearly cost Vince his life. It left him with a burn mark on his chest as a constant reminder. Andrew stood in Vince's hotel room, generously paid for by the mafia, looking smug.

"Vince buddy, long time no see." The Texan man greeted.

"You mean to tell me that YOU are my partner for this?" Vince scoffed.

"Hey, hey, hey," The other man faked offence. "I'm the best they can get."

"Oh really? Did you tell them about Venezuela?" Vince jabbed at the man, cocking his brow.

"It wasn't that bad-"

"I nearly died!"

"But you didn't."

"You nearly got us captured!"

"Prison ain't so bad."

"They were going to torture us!"

"Okay, shut up! You made your point but they paid me to be here and I'm here." Rolling his eyes, Vince dropped the subject, for now. The plan was being laid out, so Vince put all his focus on that. The idea was for Andrew to bump into him, placing the tracker in his person while Vince monitored from up high. They would then follow Urvan to his home where the kill strike would happen at the hands of Dmitry. He wanted that honor to himself. Vince and Andrew would be scouting Urvan until then.

The next day, the plan was ago. Andrew successfully planted the tracker as Vince watched from atop a skyscraper.

"Tracker's been planted. Urvan's on the move." Vince spoke into his com, Dmitry on the other end.

"Good, make sure he gets home in once piece. Many have targets on Urvan. I want to be the one to kill him."

"Copy that." Vince and Andrew kept separate eyes on him, updating Dmitry every half hour. It was Andrew who made the call when Urvan arrived home. It was also Andrew who broke off from the plan when he snuck inside with only a loaded pistol.

"Andrew! What are you doing!?" Vince shouted into his coms device, but he was met with silence. Andrew had turned it off.

"Damn you Wheeler."

Vince followed in after Andrew, watching as he walked into Urvan's office. Sneaking after him with his weapon drawn, Vince peaked through the crack of the door, listening to Andrew and Urvan speak in Russian. Not knowing the language, he was surprised to hear his name in the conversation. Was Andrew turning on him? Seething, Vince burst in aiming towards Urvan and Andrew.

"I told you he'd be here. That's the one Dmitry hire to kill you."

"Is that so? Tell me, did you really think it would be that easy?" Urvan smirked, walking towards Vince.

"Andrew told me Dmitry's plan. You come in, and kill me with pistol? Truly pathetic."

"Andrew you sonofabitch!" Vince wanted to shoot them both right here right now, but the three of them weren't the only one's in the room. Armed guards stood in the back pointing their weapons at Vince.

"So, how long have been working for Urvan?" Vince questioned. This made Andrew laugh.

"I don't work for him. You could say we're past pals." Urvan walked behind his desk, sitting down as he watched Andrew point his gun at Vince's head.

"Now drop the weapon buddy." Angrily complying, he tossed his weapon aside, glaring hole into Andrew's head.

"Los hijos de puta." He spit.

"Hey, I may not speak spanish, but I've been around you long enough to know when you call me a son of a bitch."

"Oh, so you've learned something." Vince mocked. Andrew walked closer, his gun placed right on his temple.

"I'd just wait and see how this plays out buddy before you start mocking me." Confused by what he meant, Vince was startled by the resounding gun shot. Looking over Andrew's shoulder he saw Urvan dead in his chair, Dmitry stood behind him. Andrew holstered his gun, clapping Vince on the back.

"Well lookie here, guess the plan worked after all." Now Vince was getting a good look around the room. Urvan's soldiers all had slit throats with Dmitry's men standing in their place.

"The hell is going on here Andrew?" Andrew paid no mind to Vince as he walked over to Dmitry, speaking briefly before being handed two checks. Dmitry saluted, walking out of the room through a backdoor with his men following.

"Ain't this sweet." Andrew mused, checking over the checks before handing one to Vince.

"Man, that couldn't have gone any better." Vince was still shell shocked from it all. As soon as Andrew pat him on the shoulder, telling him they better get going, Vince snapped and sucker punched Andrew straight in the jaw.

"Son of a- what the hell Vince?!"

"¡Estúpido hijo de puta! ¡Tuviste esto planeado todo el tiempo mientras me mantienes en la oscuridad! ¡Estaba listo para matarte!" Vince screamed in spanish, a habit of his when he was extremely angry. Andrew just rubbed his jaw, sheepishly chuckling.

"Okay, no clue what you said but I think I deserve that. So the gist of this all is I had an idea, Dmitry liked it, and I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"You don't know what I would agree to. If I had been in this plan, that would have been okay. It's the fact you chose to not tell me anything!" Stunts like this was why Vince quit working with Andrew. To angry to speak with him now, Vince walked out to the car he had drove here, not waiting up for Andrew.

The left on sore terms, Andrew heading back to Texas and Vince flew to his home in Costa Rica. He moved there to help with his ill uncle seven years ago and has had house there ever since, along with one in Florida where his mom was. His home was on the beach. Close to the ocean and even having its own boat dock. Walking down the dock, Vince couldn't wait to call Nathan, see how he was doing. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Nate sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey beautiful, when did you get here?" Vince asked, startling Nate who had been invested in his book.

"Oh, just a few hours ago." Nathan set his book down before walking over to Vince, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I really missed you, and this was the best way I could be closer to you while you were working."

"Speaking of work," Vince said. "How did it go with Dante." Vince asked, drawing out Dante's name with an aggravated tone. Nathan knew Vince never liked the guy, and groaned about the thought of him.

"That bastard screwed me over."

"Where is he then? I wanna make sure he knows not to ever mess with you." Vince growled, becoming protective over his love. Nate laughed.

"Call down. No, he's dead. Got buried alive in a radioactive goldmine."

"Hmff, can't say I'm too surprised. Sounds like we both had shitty luck with shitty partners." Nate knew about his past partnership with Andrew, and knew it was a sensitive subject as well. Trailing his hands down Vince's back, Nathan proposed an idea.

"How about instead of dwelling on them, we take a nice hot bath together." Smirking, Vince agreed with that idea, helping to start take Nathan's clothes off. It was a struggle to get to the bathroom when they couldn't take their hands off one another, but they managed to not only do that but to strip each other completely. Nathan had turned the water on for them, telling Vince to just relax. The water helped to soothe both their aching muscles after their jobs. Leaning back on Nathan's chest, Vince traced lines down his arms, sleepy after today, and content with their current position. Vince had eventually fallen asleep, Nathan smiling as his love slept against him. Kissing the top of his head, Nate let them sit there for a little while longer before helping them both out of the tub and drying them off, without waking Vince. Now laying together in bed, Nate listened to Vince's heartbeat, letting it lull him into a comfortable sleep.

 **[You stupid son of a bitch! You had this planned the entire time while you kept me in the dark! I was ready to kill you!]**


	12. Meet the Family

**(Vince and Nate head to Florida to visit Vince's family, Nate befriending Vince's half sister in the process. During the visit, Vince gets some news about his dad. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Florida, the sunshine state. Nathan and Vince were visiting Florida for Vince's mother's birthday. She was a tough woman, and she had yet to meet the man her son had fallen for. Driving into the suburbs wasn't something Nate was used to. Pristine houses lined the road and it seemed like everyone had a white picket fence here. Not that it wasn't nice, but Nate spent all of his life in tombs and temples, and the occasional decent hotel. In truth, it was unsettling to Nate, and Vince noticed this.

"Nate, you'll be fine." He assured his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right. Just a bit nervous is all. Do you think your mom will like me?" Nate had only seen Vince's mom at Nick wedding, along with his step dad, step sister Cindy, and half sister Danny. He never actually met them.

"She'll love you and you're gonna love her. That woman could make even Sully blush." Vince joked, making Nate laugh. It was hard to get Sully to blush, so Nate knew they would get along swell. Driving into a cul de sac, Vince pulled into the driveway of a light blue house. On the porch they could see a blonde woman stretching. Exiting the car, Vince called to her.

"Little late in the day for a run ain't it?" The woman noticed Vince, taking her headphones out of her ears. Sprinting over, she gave Vince a bear hug before playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey jerk, how's your adventures around the world been going?"

"Fantastic. Made some money, saved a little girl, got a boyfriend, the usual." He joked. The woman that Nate now recognised as Cindy from the wedding five months prior, looked at Nate, nodding her head and smiling.

"You got a cute one, didn't you?" She teased before shaking hands with Nathan.

"Hey, I'm Cindy."

"Nate, nice to meet you." The three of them grabbing their bags, they walked inside, surprising Vince's mother. She was in the lounge reading a book and immediately set it down to hug her boy.

"Vince, how are you baby?" She kissed his cheeks, holding his hands as Nate watched the exchange. Vince was blushing.

"I'm fine ma."

"Good, good. James would love to see you again. Oh," She noticed Nate standing behind Vince. "Is this that boy you've been seeing, dear? Hello honey, I'm Madilyn but you can call me mom."

"Ma."

"What? Handsome fellow like this is a keeper." She winked, making Vince shake his head with a playful smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nate."

"Well, come in, come in. I have a spare room ready for you both upstairs. Dinner will be at five, boys." She let Nate and Vince get comfortable upstairs, unpacking their things.

"Your mom is quite the character." Nate said.

"Oh don't I know it. Just wait until you meet the rest of my family, at least the ones in America." Vince had few family in America, but Costa Rica was a completely different story. All of his father's family were there, and he had a lot.

Dinner time came around and they two men walked downstairs to the dining room, seeing that the table was all set.

"You could have asked for our help ma." Vince mentioned, but his mom waved him off.

"Nonsense, you two are guests. Sit." Everyone sat down, joining hands for grace which was something Nathan wasn't really used to since the orphanage, but it was a sweet family gesture that made him smile. A soon as James finished grace, everyone dug into to amazing homemade tacos, Vince's favorite home meal. The creak of the front door signaled someone had somehome. Walking into the foyer, Vince it could see it was his sister Danny, wearing her paint covered jeans and black beanie covering her blonde hair.

"Hey guys," She said as she walked into the dining room, grabbing a plate. "Sorry I'm late, was an ass today." The teen began to dig into her food, unaware of Vince or Nate until their mother cleared her throat to gain her attention. She immediately saw the two men and swallowed her large bite of taco.

"Oh, Vince and strange guy. I thought you were in Costa Rica?"

"I was but I came here to visit for mom's brithday." Vince explained.

"Okay, so is this your boyfriend then? He's hot as hell." Nathan didn't expect to hear Vince's sixteen year old sister call him 'hot as hell', but it was apparently normal for Danny. Though it caused him to nearly choke because he was laughing so much.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm Nate"

"Danny. So you're like a treasure hunter, right?"

"Yeah. Vince tell you some of my adventures?"

"A few, the most recent one he told me about was about the temple of serpents and radioactive gold. Did that really happen?"

Smiling, Nate nodded his head.

"Oh come on, you guys are screwing with me."

"No seriously. I can tell you the entire story."

And that he did. Everyone was invested in his adventure to find the Golden Abyss, and Danny seemed to be the most excited by the story. Vince smiled seeing his boyfriend and sister getting along so well. Danny had taken Nate to her room to show him her nineteenth century maps she won at an antique auction. Nathan was impressed by her work. She had the makings of a fine archaeologist, even a treasure hunter, but Nate wouldn't ever suggest that life to her. Sitting with his mother in the lounge, she suddenly turned to him with a serious expression.

"Vince, I got a phone call from your father today-"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted, angry still at everything his father did. Madylin knew he was still angry, he had every right to be after the initiation he was saved from.

"Vincent." She spoke, her tone sharp. "I know you are angry, and damn it, I don't blame you. You father is a broken man who cannot be excused for what he's done. He called me today, he's been placed on death row."

Death row. Unsure of what to feel or say, Vince stared at the wall, tapping his fingers against his knee.

"He wants to see you one last time before he dies." Vince scoffed.

"Why, so he can pass on Los Hijos de Peuchen to me?"

"Vincent, he misses you."

"Misses me? He was the one who tortured me as a sick 'initiation' into his fucking gang that I wanted no parts of." He growled, remembering it all. When his father was electrocuting him, the police raid happened and ended with the police arresting the gang and taking him to the hospital.

"I can't tell you to go if you don't want to, but please think about it, not for your father, for me." She stood from her chair, placing a hand on Vince's shoulder.

"His execution is the thirtieth of this month." Not saying anything, Vince watched his mother walk upstairs, to bed most likely as it was getting fairly late. Frustrated, Vince marched up to the guest room he and Nathan were in and saw Nate was already in bed. Nate saw the look on his boyfriend's face and knew something was wrong.

"Okay, spill it. I know that look." Vince rubbed a hand over his face, sighing as he stood by the edge of the bed.

"My dad's on death row, and don't even say you're sorry." Vince blurted before Nate could say anything.

"He wants to see me." Silence hanging in the air, Vince sat on the edge of the bed next to Nathan.

"Are you?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know. I mean, he's my dad yeah, but the things he did not only to me, but to my family, I don't think I can." Nate moved closer to Vince wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I know he did some shit things, and I know it's hard to forgive that, but don't you think you deserve to."

"To what? Forgive him?"

"More like forgive yourself. You've been holding onto this for so long, maybe it's time to give it up. Just think about it baby." Nate kissed Vince on the cheek, pulling him into bed. Maybe Nate was right, maybe it was time to let go of the past. Vince couldn't sleep thinking about it. This was his father, the man who raised him, taught him how to ride a bike, to swim. He was his rock, until he became of age when it was time to join Los Hijos de Peuchen and the four long years of initiation happened. He was only twelve when the hellish nightmare began, sixteen when it ended. In that time he begun to hate his father. Did he still hate him enough to disregard his final wish? Vince may have been a hitman, but he still had a heart. Vince thought back to their last happy holiday, before everything. His dad had taken them to Michigan for Christmas, renting a cabin out in the forest and letting Vince help pick the Christmas tree. That man, that was his father. The man he knew during his years of torture was someone different, sadistic. That man Vince never knew to miss someone, not even a little. So maybe there was a chance his father just wanted to say goodbye. Maybe there was a chance that Vince could resolve his anger. Maybe there was a chance to forgive his father for everything he did. Maybe there was a chance, but the only way to find out, was to see him.


	13. Forgive me for All I've Done

**(Vince visits his father before he is put to death and he hears something from his father that he never expected. This was partially inspired by Imagine Dragons I Bet My Life, you can read it while reading if you'd like. Read, review, enjoy!)**

Vince was led to a private visiting cell, guards surrounding the outside and inside of the room. When the guard opened the door to let him in, he saw his father cuffed in his chair. His father looks so different from when Vince was sixteen. He was thinner, his clean shaved scruff grown into a messy beard, but the one thing that remained the same was the cold steel look in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come." His father stated, giving him a curt nod. Walking to the table, Vince sat down in front of his father like he was doing business, not saying goodbye to he man who raised and condemned him.

"Neither did I." His father laughed a humorlessly.

"I'm happy you did, believe me." Vince only had five minutes to talk, and he didn't know what to say, but his father sure did.

"You look good. Grew into a fine man. I'm sorry I got to miss that. Vince, I know you are still angry with me, and trust me when I say I'm pissed at myself as well. I didn't mean to drag you into the mess I created."

"Then why did you?" Silence, like he didn't have and answer.

"Hmff, that's what I thought." Vince hissed, moving to leave until his father spoke again.

"It was either that or kill you." That stopped Vince cold in his tracks.

"What?"

"I got into some trouble with bad people, worse than any you had met at the time. They gave me a choice to either kill you, or train you. You remember the reason I got arrested, right?" He asked, but he knew Vince couldn't forget if he wanted.

"I planted a bomb and killed them all, but by then I was in too deep. I don't know what I was doing or what I was thinking Vince, and for that, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done." The usual cold steel in his eyes melted, showing remorse and guilt, and Vince knew he was telling the truth.

"You don't have to forgive me, son. But I just would feel better about dying if you knew that I would take everything back if I could." His father was crying now, something Vince didn't think was possible. Vince was frozen, eyes wide with surprise. The guard suddenly called, telling them it was time. His father was taken by his binds, being lead towards his deathbed.

"Wait!" Vince shot out of his chair, facing his father. "Te perdono, papá." The tears ran down his father's face again, joy and relief gracing his face. "Gracias."

Vince didn't want his dad to die alone. Being led to the observation room viewing the execution chamber, he saw his dad lay there with a smile on his face as they prepared the lethal injection. The father and son watched each other, not looking away as the needle was injected into his arm, and he was set to die. Vince saw his father's eyes close, and never open again, his heart stopping, and he was gone. He didn't know when he started to cry, but he felt white hot tears drip down his face.

"Descansa en paz papá." Vince prayed.

His father wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered in Costa Rica, his home. Holding the urn with his ashes, Vince overlooked the cliff side his uncle and dad would jump off of during the hottest days of the year. I was a beautiful spot, one his dad would be happy with. Standing there with Nathan and his father's family, Vince couldn't help but take a breath. He didn't think it would be this difficult.

"Vince, you dad would be so proud of you." Nathan whispered, rubbing his back for comfort.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Blinking away stray tears, Vince opened the urn, walking towards the edge before throwing the ashes into the wind, watching as the breeze carried them to the sea. He listened to his uncle pray, blessing his soul and bidding for a place in heaven. The family all said their peace, letting Vince stand by the edge as he took it all in. Soon, they all left as the sun began to go down, all but Nathan and Vince. Nathan walked up to his boyfriend, embracing him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, to which Vince didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know. I mean I thought I hated him, but when I saw him in the prison, all I could see was remorse for everything he did to me, to my family. It wasn't the man who brought me into Los Hijos de Peuchen, or the man who taught me how to swim. He was someone different entirely."

"He was your dad," Nate reasoned. "You saw the man he hid behind the gang leader, the proud father. He was scared and he didn't know what to do."

"I guess you're right… Come on, let's go home." Walking away hand in hand, Vince felt like the he finally understood why his father did the things he did. His grandfather was a ruthless man, even killing his own child Julio without any remorse. Seemed to Vince that violence was all his father knew having grown up with a monster. For once, Los Hijos de Peuchen was just a distant memory. For once, Vince felt like he could speak about his father without hatred and spite. For once, Vince could let go and forgive his father, and that was something both of them wanted in the end.


End file.
